1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a push service, and more particularly, to brokering a communication connection between a server and a device in conjunction with using a push service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many applications using push services have appeared since the advent of smart phones. For example, applications using push services include CNN News App, Kakao Talk Instant Messenger App, WhatsApp Messenger App, Newsticker App, and WeRule Game App.
Push services are services by which a request for information is initiated not by a user, but by a server that pushes information to the user. Typical examples of push services include news services, pointcast services, and backweb services.
In a current push service using a push server, a protocol between the push server and a device is built according to each vendor. For example, an Apple Push Notification Service (APNS) push server and an iPhone communicate by using a protocol embedded in an iOS platform which is proprietary to Apple, and a Cloud to Device Message (C2MD) push server and an Android phone communicate by using a protocol embedded in an Android platform which is proprietary to Google.
Due to such protocol differences, an iPhone cannot use the C2DM push server, and an Android phone cannot use the APNS push server. Thus, application developers are effectively required to develop separate applications which correspond to respective protocol environments.